Sonny with a Chance of Chadmance
by DollHouseBammx
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Summary

Coming Soon : Sonny with a Chance of Chad-mance.

**Characters: **

Sonny Munroe

Chad Dylan Cooper

Tawni Hart

Nico Harris

Grady Mitchell

Zora Lancaster

And

Marshall Pike

**Summary: **

The cast of Mackenzie Falls is doing a 1-hr special and Sonny is invited on the set to gueststar as Chad's leading lady. At, first rehearsal is nothing but a HUGE mess.

They argue on a daily basis. Until, they decide for the sake of the show to get along. but, on the way could they realize their true feelings towards each other?

**ONE PROBLEM:**

Both of their shows hate each other. It's kind of like a modern Romeo and Juliet story. Can their love unite the shows and end the prolonged hatred?

**New! **

_other stories coming soon._

Different Endings-NaruSaku [OneXShot]

Meant to be-SasuNaru [OneXShot]

**Author's Note:**

**I want to thank everyone for reading my stories. Also to the ones who review it. Keep on R&R ! I promise to UPDATE as soon as i can. **

**Sincerely,  
**

**LiveLoveLaugh**

**:p**

**P.S. i might write a 'Secret life of the American Teenager' story for those who are fans. And i also will take suggestions in whatever story or pairings you want me to write.**

**Byeeee.**


	2. Sonny Denials

Sonny with a Chance of Chad-Mance.

Chapter 1- Sonny Denials

* * *

They were coming back from rehearsal and both Sonny and Tawni walking in their dressing rooms and throw themselves on the couch.

"Oh my god i'm so tired."Sonny said yawning.

"Me too. Marshall really had us work hard." Tawni said."So, i heard something about you." Tawni says changing the convo.

"Me? What could anyone possibly say about me?"

"Oh....Nothing except you like Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"W-What? Me? Like Chad?" Sonny fake laughs.

"Don't lie to me,Sonny. I can see right through you." Tawni says while filing her nails.

"I'm not lieing.I DON'T like Chad." Sonny crosses her arms.

"Suuuure. Look deny all you want but you know you do." Tawni starts to get up."I'm gonna get a Latte."

"I'm serious,Tawni." She puts on a serious face.

Tawni laughs."You really think i'm stupid? I see the way you look at him."

"I have a way of looking at him? Oh no." She looks terrified.

"Stop the acting. Leave that for On-stage. Cause backstage, you stink." Tawni fake smiles and leaves.

_i don't like Chad. obviously has her story mixed up._

Sonny walks to the prop house where everyone else is."Hey, can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure." They all turn to her.

"Do you guys think i like Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Deffinitely."

"Pfft,yeah."

"Of,Course."

Sonny looks at them in disbelief."How can you say that?"

"You smile and blush everytime he's here."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do." Zora tells her.

"Face it my friend you're inlove with the enemy." Grady puts his hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"Guys....i...."

"Sonny, it's ok. As, long as you don't get involved with him it should be fine."

"Don't worry about that." She smiles.

At that moment Chad walked in. "Randoms."

"Chad."

"Look, Chad what do you want?" Sonny crosses her arms.

"I need your help for an up-coming episode of Mackenzie Falls."

"W-What no way. It's probably another trick,Sonny." Nico says.

"Wait. Why do you need me?"

"Well, our main-lady broke her leg so she'll be out for six weeks and we need someone to replace her."

"Ok. Why me?"

"Cause i don't want to pay someone else to do it when i could get you to do it for free."

"Uhhh, fine." Sonny sighs.

"Sonny!" Nico and Grady yell.

"I'm just going to help. It's just gonna be for a little while."

Chad smirks and puts his arm around Sonny."As soon as Sonny starts liking the Falls she'll never want to come back."

"Yeah, ok Chad." She takes his arm off of her and pulls him away."Bye,guys."

* * *

**Yeah, i know. it's REALLY short. But, it's just the beginning. Tune in for more :]**


	3. Innocent Pranks

**Wow. It's been how many weeks? too many to count. Anyways, onward with the story!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey!" Chad yells to one of his co-stars."Go get Sonny a script."

"Okay, Chad. Here's the deal." She crosses her arms."I do ONE episode for you and then i get to leave."

"Ok, deal." He smirks.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Chad, i got a scr-" The guy starts to say but is cut off. He then walks away.

"So we're good?" Sonny asks.

"Oh, we're _so _good."

"Now, let's start this."

[A few scenes later]

"Um..Chad?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah?"

"It says here we have to kiss." She says nervously.

"Don't worry 's only acting."

"I don't want to kiss you."

"It's just for the show."

She sighs and then starts leaning in. "Okay."

"You _really_ bought that?"

"Excuse me?" Sonny says confused.

"I guess you really want to kiss me." He smirks.

"It says here we have to kiss." She exclaims.

"Yeah. I had somebody add that in the script." He laughs."And you fell for it."

"Ha-Ha. Real funny." She throws the script in his face and walks away angrily.

"Sonny!" He yells after her.

She runs furiously to her dressing room. The tears started to fall down her face. She gets to her dressing room door.

She opens it and closes it behind her.

_God, i'm such a fool. To think I almost kissed him. I really thought we had something going there. _

"Sonny?" She turns and sees Tawni. she wipes her tears before Tawni notices.

"Where you crying?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You seemed like-"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay." She smiles and looks at herself in the mirror. Tawni then leaves. Sonny continues to cry.

Tawni hears it.

(At the Falls)

"CHAD!" Tawni yells.

"What?" He asks.

"What did you do to Sonny?" She crosses her arms.

"Nothing. Just a harmless joke."

"Harmless? She's crying her eyes out." She says/ "She really liked you."

"Really?" He says sounding excited."Wait..since when do you care about Sonny?"

"I don't. It's just her cying was so annoying." She answers nervously.

"I'll go talk to her." He leaves and knocks on Sonny's dressing room door.

"Sonny?"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**it's short :/ I knoww. Much moree tomorrow though!**


	4. Will you go out with me tonight?

.:S o n n y W i t h A C h a n c e O f C h a d m a n c e:.

Authored By: L i v e L o v e L a u g h.

* * *

"**W**hat do you WANT Chad?" Sonny wipes her tears away and folds her arms.

"I..came to apologize."

"Really?" She says sounding suprised. She gets up and starts to walk to the door.

"Yeah, can you open the door?"

She opens the door and he walks in. She closes the door behind him."Okay, apologize Chad."

"Sonny..I'm really sorry about what happened." He says sincerely. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Okay..I forgive you." She smiles real big.

"And..there's something else." He smirks.

"What..?" she says confused.

"This." He walks up closer to her. He then gently lifts her head and kisses her.

She kisses him back passionately. She then slowly parts from his lips. "Oh,Chad.."

"'t speak." He puts a finger on her lips."Sonny..I really like you. And..despite our shows hating each other I came to know and

fall in love with you."

"Chad..."

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

"Chad..I...Don't know what to say." She smiles really big."Ok, I'd love to."

"Good." He then lightly kisses her. And then walks to the door. "Bye."

"Bye." She waves goodbye and closes the door. She sighs dreamily on the door.

_Yes!_

Chad is on the other door smirking and dreamily thinking of the kiss with Sonny.

_Yes!_

"Hey, what are you doing infront of Sonny's dressing room?" Nico and Grady ask him as they walk down the hallway.

"W-What? Nothing." He walks away.

"That's weird..."

"I know!" Grady says. "You have a shiny head." He tries to touch Nico's head.

"No,man!" Nico smacks Grady's hand away."Chad just came out of Sonny's dressing room!"

"Ohh,yeah." He says. "That is weird."

(At the Cafeteria)

"So, you're saying Chad came out of Sonny's dressing room acting all suspicious..hmm..." Tawni says.

"Yeah, he was like in a trance or something."

"We gotta figure this out!" Zorra says.

"You..don't think they're dating.." Nico says. They all burst out laughing.

"Pfft! Dating!" Tawni laughs. "That is hilarious." They then turn to see Sonny and Chad laughing and flirting.

"Oh my god! They are!" Tawni says horrified.

"We gotta stop this!" Zorra says. They all nod and walk over to Chad and Sonny.

"What's this?" Nico asks. Chad and Sonny stop what they're doing and get all nervous."Heyyy..guys."

"When we were you guys gonna tell us?" Grady asks them

"Tell you what?"

"That you were dating!" Tawni shrieks.

"Umm...We're , Chad?" She turns to Chad. "R-right, Sonny."

"Then explain why you were in Sonny's dressing room with a smile on your face!" Nico wags his finger in his face.

"First of all, get your finger out of my face. Eww." He pushes Nico's finger away."Second, I had a smile on my face because...I won a bet Sonny and I had."

"Really?" Nico asks."Then what about the laughing and flirting."

"Not. We were not flirting. We were laughing cause the bet was so ridiculous." She fake laughs and Chad does the same.

"Hmm. Ok." Then Tawni says, "What's the bet?"

"Uhh..Which ever Show had higher ratings this week. And whoever has the lowest rate would be..uhh..." Looks at Chad for help.

"Dressed as a lobster!" He yells out. Sonny looks at him confused. "Lobster, really?"

"Ohhh, I get it. That is funny." Grady and the rest of the cast laugh. They then walk away. Sonny turns to Chad."Lobster! You couldn't think of something better!"

"I'm sorry.."

"It's okay. Atleast, they're convinced." Sonny sighs.

"I'll see you tonight..?" He smiles at her.

"Yeah. See you tonight." She smiles right back. He takes her and hand and kisses it. "Bye."

"Bye." She starts to blush."I gotta get ready!" She runs to her dressing room.

* * *

**Have a nice summer! :]**


	5. The Date

.:S o n n y W i t h a C h a n c e o f C h a d- M a n c e:.

Authored by: D o l l H o u s e B a m m x 3

* * *

Sonny's in her dressing room in a short pink dress with black in the middle, light pink heels, black purse, and matching jewelry. "This night is going to be perfect."

Chad knocks on the door and walks in. "Hey, beautiful."

"Oh, Chad." She blushes.

"Huh?" He turns away from the mirror. Sonny's smile turns into a frown. "I'm look beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiles.

He puts out his hand and she takes it. They get inside Chad's limo. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Me neither." They lean in and share a kiss. "Wow." They both exclaim at the same time.

At the restaurant.

"Chad, this place is amazing."

"I know." He says half-bragging."So, what do you want?"

"I...don't know." She says looking at the menu. "I..guess i'll have Bayou Shrimp Pasta. You?"

"Chicken Marsala." Chad calls the waiter.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'll have Chicken Marsala. And my lady, will have Bayou Shrimp Pasta." He says.

"And to drink?"

"Sprite. Sonny?" He turns to her. She says, "I'll have a coke."

"Okay." The waiter finishes scribbling down the order and walks away.

"This is really nice, Chad." She smiles really big.

They basically talk,laugh, and all in all have a good time.

"Well,shall we go?"

"We shall." She giggles.

Before they get into the limo, "Sonny,will you be my girlfriend?"

"...Yes,Chad." She smiles. "I'd love to."

"Good." He opens the door for her. They are inside the limo holding hands.

"So..um...we're going to have to tell our castmates." Sonny says.

"What? No,we don't."

"Yes,we do." Sonny says. "I don't want to lie and sneak around."

"But, it makes the dating more interesting." Sonny raises an eyebrow at him."Okay, fine."

"Tomorrow." He says. The limo driver stops infront of Sonny's house. "Goodnight." Chad kisses her lightly.

"Night." Sonny says and walks inside her house.

* * *

Sonny walks into the prop house and looks at her phone. _He should be here by now..._

"Sonny?" A voice asked. She turned around and was disappointed at who it was. "Oh, hi guys."

"Hey, Sonny." Nico said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." She reassured him. She kept looking at her phone.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Zora asks seeing as how Sonny keeps looking at her phone.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause you keep looking at your phone." Zora responds back.

"Oh...yeah." She says. "Look, there's something you guys should know."

_Chad's not here yet...but, I have to tell them._

"You're not going to like what I tell you..." Sonny states. Just, then Chad walks in.

"Chad." They all say. "Randoms." Chad says back. "Listen, Sonny and I have something important to tell you."

"We're.." Sonny starts. "...dating."

"WHAT?" They all jump off the couch and yell.

"Sonny, how could you?" Nico and Grady ask. "You've ruined us!" Tawni whines.

"We will never be okay with this!" Zora says. "Never!" Tawni finishes saying.

The cast walk off pissed off. "Well, I think they took that rather well."

"Yeah.." Chad smiles and kisses Sonny.

"Eww." The cast says poking their heads back in. "That's disturbing." Tawni says.

The cast stick their heads out and walk away. Sonny giggles and leans in for another kiss.

_"I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper." _

_"And I love you, Sonny Munroe."_

_

* * *

_

**Short, I know. I couldn't think of what else to write. Next, chapter I'll have the Randoms team up with Mackenzie Falls, and break up Chad & Sonny.**

**Next on Sonny with a chance of Chadmance:**

_"We can't let this happen." They agree. "There's only one way to do this."_

_"Everything's perfect." Sonny smiles at her boyfriend. "Nothing could ruin this moment."_

_"It's...OVER!" She declares. _

_"Fine."_

_"Fine!"_

_"Good."_

_"Good."_

_"So, we're good?" Sonny aks._

_"Oh, we're __**SO **__good." Chad says._

_"Goodbye, Chad." Sonny sadly walks away._


End file.
